


Lights in the dark

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: 年上/《杀手里昂》paro/暂时性目盲





	Lights in the dark

他坐在床上，只能靠听觉分辨位置，开口问道：“我还要戴这些绷带多久？”  
另一人答道：“这由医生说了算。”  
“这是个恰到好处的教训。”他感到说话的人靠了过来，弹簧床垫传过来一阵震颤，温热的呼吸吐在他的脖子上，“以免你下次再横冲莽撞。”  
他缩了缩脖子，却不愿意轻易服输——仅在嘴上，“这就够了？”他看不见，眼睛被绷带遮得严密，所以故意笑得挑衅又灿烂，“这就是你打算给我的全部教训？”  
他感到对方离远了一些，也许正在不满地看他，用那双冷淡得像是永远也沾染不上欲望火焰的眼睛，“显然你了解我不够。”男人说。  
他只笑不说话，顺从地被男人按倒在身后的床上。  
并非他了解他不够，两人都心知肚明，是男人给的教训还不够。  
他的上衣从下往上被卷了起来，一直往上，直到成为一卷厚实的布料束缚住他手肘的时候停了下来。他有些不乐意，拒绝玩这个游戏，“你没有说过今天我不能动。”  
男人没有理会他，不说话，继续解开他的皮带，拉开他的裤链。上衣像男人身上的款式——更准确来说，他就是模仿的男人的穿着，总穿着白色的衬衫，完成任务时觉得自己就像男人一样酷。至于为什么没有如他所愿地那样酷呢？他把理由归咎到他总穿牛仔裤、板鞋，而男人一板一眼地穿西装裤和牛津鞋上。  
现在那一条“罪魁祸首”被拉了下去，他有些怕冷地抖了抖。男人起身离开了一会儿，当他再度回来时，房间里的空调发出了调节温度的声响。他忍不住发笑。  
男人附身贴在他耳边，抱住他的腰，声音低沉而温和，“笑什么？”  
“我喜欢你这样对我。”他总是十分坦诚，不说谎话，在这个行业中罕见得就是男人也时常为此叹气。  
“我怎样对你？”  
他露出几分狡猾，“不管你怎样对我，我都喜欢。”接着他得到了一个漫长与奖励的吻。  
从小时候第一次见面起，他就对邻居那个冷酷又神秘的大哥哥满怀憧憬。他趴在窗上看年轻的大学生和年幼的金毛玩耍，捧着自己的小碗透过篱笆看男生自己吃的时候还会照顾脚下的黑猫。他缠着父母去给人送馅饼，去问职业、年龄，在离开的时候扒住大门门框死活不肯松手。他一直都知道有多少女孩喜欢这个人，就像天上数不清且层出不穷的繁星。  
可现在他属于自己。  
在男人的唇舌从他的上抽离时，他凑过去试图再继续纠缠。可现在他看不见，双手也被束缚在头上，不得章法的动作就像一通胡闹的小狗蹭脸。他蹬了蹬腿，尽管已经听见了男人解开自己皮带的声音——为此他的下体开始变得坚硬，他还是伸直了脖子冲着声音的来源，“我想要你亲我。”  
“你大概忘了现在是什么处境。”男人比他大得多，夸张些算，几乎是可以做他父亲的年纪。加上之中发生的一大堆事情，男人对他总会摆出一副严厉的长辈口吻。  
不就是挨教训嘛。他光棍地不以为意。他可以得到一个吻、也许是很多，然后再被教训一顿。所以他说：“可就是一个吻。”  
男人不发出声音了。如果还是平时，他能看见男人无所动容的脸，那么，就算是那样仿佛被无声谴责似的盯着，他也会暗自高兴地耐心等待——男人总满足他的愿望，沉默又频繁。可现在他的视野里只有一片漆黑。连听觉都被“剥夺”的感觉让他有些不安。他抿起嘴角，而在下一秒被一个吻俘获。  
他迫切地陷入回应。  
他喜欢男人这样对他。  
从他空置的邻居家里搬来一个帅气的青年时，大家就知道这是个沉默、冷淡又不喜欢人际交往的“家里宅”。一日复一日，大门像从未有过住客似的紧紧闭合，他的憧憬永远只能隔着冰冷的铁栏杆，或是模糊的玻璃窗，就是越过草坪后头的正门里头都从未见过。有一天，他抱着冰冷的小狗，在深夜里过去敲响那扇门，抽噎得像难缠又讨人厌的淘气鬼。门始终紧闭着，午夜的秋雨像红色的体液一般冰冷而黏腻。他坐在台阶上擦眼泪，而在下一刻被浴巾包裹着抱了进去。  
他喜欢他的怀抱。  
在葬礼上他可以躲在一个怀抱里，在警察面前他可以藏在一个背影后，在噩梦过后他可以埋进一副臂膀里。在很多深夜，他们抱着沉重的武器、躲避追寻的仇人搬家时，他可以踩在一个影子里头。  
“鸣人。”男人在他耳边低唤，然后把吻落在他的绷带上。  
他也喜欢男人这样叫他的名字，亲吻他受过伤的地方，还有其他很多亲吻：不管是额头上的晚安吻，还是成年后的唇舌相抵。  
他用手挣扎了两下，对束缚自己的行为充分表示了不满。他想要像很多次一样，用手一颗一颗解开那件仿佛永远都一尘不染的衬衫，露出里头结实而漂亮的身体，再与自己肌肤相贴。他的直白总让自认在他的教育过程中占据了三分之一教师位置的男人无法理解——后者矜持、禁欲得像个严守教条的信徒。而他总觉得自己才该是不解的一方：想要和自己喜欢的人做爱，想要总是冷淡的爱人只对自己狂热与痴缠，这有什么可奇怪？  
自己年轻气盛，爱人正值壮年，而床铺遍地可寻，还有什么理由抗拒生理本能？  
他了解男人，因而不去央求对方解开手上的束缚。所以他换个方式，直接请求，“把你的衣服都脱掉。”  
他没大没小的话让男人把他翻了过去，在屁股上打了一巴掌。  
他吃痛地“嘶”了一声，趴在枕头上生闷气：平常是长辈与晚辈、老师与学生、养父与养子的关系就算了，为什么在床上也总玩这一套？在这种场合说敬语就像是在玩恶趣味的情趣游戏。他晃了晃腿，抬腿在床上拍了几下，依然不学乖地催促，“快点快点！”  
过了会儿，他又示意，“你没有给我脱鞋子。”  
总会在电脑搜索器上留下不少会被教训的搜索记录的鸣人马上有鼻子有眼地在脑袋里勾勒出现在自己的模样：衣服都被脱光了，眼睛被遮着，双臂被束缚，还剩脚上一双孩子气的蓝色板鞋。虽然一副仿佛糟糕影片主角形象的是自己，但他十分擅长顺杆爬过去反过头撩一把男人。  
“现在我像不像gv男主角？”他笑嘻嘻地问。  
男人听了就在他屁股上甩了一巴掌，比之前的更重，满是教训的意味。“像什么？”男人一边训斥他，一边下去给他脱了鞋子，在上来时又完全脱掉了他的衬衫：一如表象地古板。  
而他把男人的不满抛到一边，摸索着用四肢缠了上去，试图交换更多的深吻，并在男人戴着戒指的手触摸过自己的身体时克制不住的颤栗。“太凉了……”他含糊地说。  
“要我取下吗？”  
他摇头，接着露出笑容：这副对戒的其中之一正套在他的无名指上，男人给他的这份金属触感，会随着他的抚摸同样地给予男人。现在他坐在了男人的身上，而男人埋在他的颈窝轻轻地舔舐。他颤抖着用手沿着男人结实的背肌往下，往自己身上压，只有在这个时候自己说出那个名字才不会被不满的眼神盯一眼。他攀附在男人的身上，难耐地低唤，“佐助……进来，”他紧贴在男人身上，试图把自己伪装成一个人类版的冰箱贴，“抱我……”他的坦诚可以体现在任何方面。  
男人往后握住了他的手，放在唇边吻了一下，“不要动。”他的身下也变得坚硬而炙热，可在前戏上他从不放纵任何疏忽。  
“全部交给我。”他低声说。  
在鸣人乖顺地躺下后，他居高临下打量身下这具身体。正如鸣人熟悉他的身体，他也了解这具身体的每一处，甚至更多。他训练他，从一个拿不稳枪的小孩到成年一年后才开始长高的青年。他看着他，从一个和篱笆等高的邻居小萝卜头到现在身形与自己相仿的资深杀手。在这株幼小而失怙失恃的植株成长过程中，他耐心施与养分，控制温度，赶走虫豸，却又克制好未让结果走向温室花朵的悲剧。  
维系人一生的中心往往不需要很多，甚至只需一个。在那天打开门以前，他杀人为生。在打开门以后，他的重心重塑。  
也许他并不需要与重心发展出这种关系。但他可以满足后者的所有心愿。  
所有、任何。  
哪怕有一日将发展至渴望脱离、走向他人——  
他俯身给了鸣人一个吻。后者在这时总与往常不同地乖巧与温顺。如果自己希望他变得大胆放浪，他就会转过来坐在他身上说出就连他都从未听过的勾引。如果自己希望他在黑暗中安静等待他人的全盘给予，他就乖顺地一动不动听从他的摆弄指挥。比起自己来，反而倒更像个过度溺爱孩子的家长标杆。  
他往下一路舔过，在经过两颗乳头时暂歇地给予抚慰。在用牙齿与唇舌玩弄一边时，又用手指捻弄、安慰另一边。他得到立竿见影的反应：鸣人的身体战栗着，乳头变得绯红、肿大，凸出在不过刚练出个成果的胸肌上鲜明得就像插了两柄“请来玩弄我”的旗帜。  
他年纪轻轻的伴侣没有丝毫被时间磨砺出来的耐心，用手覆在他的手上，带着微弱的喘息催促他：“快点。”他想要直接切入正题。  
“不要这么着急。”佐助把他抱起来放在自己大腿上，他舔弄已经有模有样的腹肌与人鱼线，想到这里十八岁时还只有一些线条与雏形的青涩模样。他起身咬了咬他的耳朵，“慢些来，我们可以做一整晚。”到了他现在的年纪，比起像一个毛头小伙子总想着快些进入爱人身体满足自己的欲望来，他更偏爱让年轻的爱人在他的爱抚下得到以自己的急促与青涩无法想象的快感和高潮。  
也许鸣人自己看过数不胜数的小黄片，知道乱七八糟的小花招，可即便如此，那一大堆理论也无法支撑他独自忙乱又不熟练地达到性爱的顶峰。他只能从年长的爱人这里得到，并像大部分见识过了米其林就无法满足于小餐馆的普通人一样，竭尽可能地去靠近、获得快乐的源泉。  
爱人对他的爱好深有体会。他有些畏惧地瑟缩进了他的怀里，摩挲着找到一处肩膀上的疤痕，低头虔诚地吻了吻，又抬起头，若是没有绷带阻挡，一定是一副眨得可怜又熟练的水色眼睛，“可那样的话，我明天就起不来了。”他仗着年纪小的优势，一如既往地乞求放纵。  
在疏于锻炼的时候，男人或许会在他湿漉的眼神下暂时放过他；在横冲直撞地自陷危境时，男人或许会在他痴缠不休的撒娇下停止冷战。可在这上头，男人拒绝满足他只想自己满足的小心思，而迫使他最大程度地发挥自己那套“佐助的满足胜过我的满足”理论。  
男人只静静地看了他一眼，便往下含住了他的器官，并用手指沾满润滑剂划过会阴，进入他的体内。这是所有前戏中他最无法忍耐的部分，鸣人攥紧身下的被单，想要闭合双腿，却又有些畏惧地半张开，任由男人玩弄。  
他喜欢给佐助口交。这种尽管自己并不舒服，却能给予对方极大快感的奉献型行为在心理层面上充分满足了他的渴望：比起自己的快乐来，把佐助的快乐放在金字塔更高一层。可他畏惧佐助反过来对他做这种事情，像一个普通的小粉丝在心底里隐隐地畏惧偶像反过来为自己做出夸张的求爱行为。  
男人喜欢看他在快感与畏缩里挣扎的情状。他做出男人就是对他拥有恶趣味的总结。从某种意义上来说，这值得他放烟花庆祝，因为这对象找遍近四十年也只有自己。但实际面对时，每回他都不情不愿。  
“我不要了……”他呜咽着摆动腰部，试图逃开男人熟练的舔舐。作为一个从小就诚心期盼自己快点长大的男人，他耻于在这样短的时间里向男人告饶。只要男人碰他，他就快得像个头次看A片的小处男：十三岁，满脸雀斑，躲躲闪闪地钻进卫生间，只看见一对赤裸的乳房就碰也不碰地射了一裤子。这种联想令他羞耻。他总想要对男人只显出自己已经完全长大的部分，心理上和生理上。  
可男人对他身体的每一处都了如指掌，在他身体里挑弄的手指几乎一进去就能找到重点所在，对那些敏感点的触弄准确地就连他自己都有一部分曾毫不知情。他颤抖着，想要在射出来以前从男人的嘴里逃出来。  
这份企图被明白地看穿，并完全地击破。  
他低啜了一声，在“啊”地一声嘶哑叫出来的时候像是意识到了什么，咬住了自己的下唇。男人起身后，过来用舌头拨开了他的牙齿，那股特有而熟悉的味道在彼此唇舌间交换。  
他想到男人以前教过他动物重视气味，尤其在交配之际。他想自己现在也和发情期的动物无异，腰部已经完全软了下来，一尝到男人嘴里来自自己的味道，就瘫软成了一头迫不及待的牡兽。  
他急切地吻男人，并近似恳求地催促男人快点占有自己。他很是愁恼地抱怨，“我不会受伤，已经好了。”他羞耻地感受自己被男人手指开括过的地方，现在就像女人的性器官一样，收缩着等待只能来自外界的填充。  
尽管如此，男人却也不给他短暂的疼痛。  
他继续竭尽所能地催促男人。他躲开男人多加入的手指，用膝盖去蹭男人坚硬像金属的下体，他在男人的身上胡乱地亲吻，“我想要你粗暴地对我。”他不想要像一个备受宠爱的孩子，或是一个习惯娇宠的公主的感觉。他想要男人变得像自己一样迫切，无法忍受看见对方赤裸的身体，难以忍受快点水乳交融的渴望。  
“不要动。”男人拨开他的手，坚持地慢慢来，“我说过这是个教训。”  
而现在他算是深刻领悟到这教训的疼痛了。  
“可我想要你。”视觉的被剥夺让触觉与听觉过度放大，对于男人手指在他身上每一分毫的移动，在他的身体里细致而缓慢的扩张，他比往常远远数倍地感受到了其中后果。他的器官迅速地站起来，甚至颤抖着又打算在无人触碰的情况下攀上另一次高峰。  
在那三根手指拔出去后，他几乎哽咽着才让自己的腰不往上地那么主动，他踢着脚发小孩子的脾气，“你到底行不行？”尽管总是被漫长的前戏弄得哭泣、求饶和烦恼，但今天的却格外长一些。鸣人实在不明白：就好像这些前头的工作做完，男人的阴茎就能缩小一倍似的。  
——既然做不到，那么无论什么时候，在刚刚进入的时候，都免不了让他难以承受的压迫与扩张感。  
老头子的乐趣吧。他不情愿地腹诽了一句。  
下一秒他感到自己的腿被抬了起来，沉默无声的男人紧接着用事实说明了“行不行”的答案。  
他吃痛地、颤抖地、喟叹地抱住了男人的臂膀。他喜欢这个时刻，仿佛能就此和男人真正连在一起、变成一个人的时刻。尽管男人总尽可能地不让他感到疼痛，可他对疼痛的耐受度却一贯高于常人。比起微不足道的疼痛来说，快感总能迅速地霸占高地，且在整个过程中始终不落于下乘。  
男人和他的年纪差得太多。那些自己还未出生以前的过往就仿佛叶卡捷琳娜大帝的宝石彩蛋一般盛满秘密。他没有办法迫使时间回溯，让自己早生十几年，或是让男人完全坦白自己的秘密。无处寻觅来扎根的现今让他心怀慌乱。  
他完全打开了双腿，紧贴在男人的身上，孩子气地想要不留一丝缝隙。他用手按在男人的后腰上催促他快点动作，并在男人开始进出时发出满足的喘息。  
“慢点来。”男人握住他的手，与他五指交缠。佐助低头吻了吻两人相连的双手，即使是在杀人时也未显一丝狼狈的脸上流下了一滴汗，他年长、温柔，甚至不像个正在做这种事情的男性。他耐心地寻找鸣人体内的前列腺，细致而有技巧地进出，让自己即使由于男性资本过强而让承受方往往吞咽吃力的器官也不至于变成带来痛苦的凶器。  
鸣人呜咽了一声，探过去舔过他的那滴汗。他像陷入绝望般的接吻。现在他觉得男人性感得过分，内心盈满多年的爱意全盘流出，仿佛被男人毫不留情推倒的盛水器皿，里头的液体汩汩流出，汹汹流淌至自己都不知如何是好的地步。  
他想要现在就成为世界末日，在他们双双到达顶点之时，这个房间的全部都被黑洞永恒地吞没。他又想要时间流动到永远，他们可以一直在一起，做爱，或者不做，总之始终都不会分离。  
他的激情感染到了佐助。他更加年长、更加成熟，可他依然是普通的人类无疑。但凡普通人类，都逃不开情感的缠绕与纠葛。他的动作变得更加有力，而亲吻变得更加深入缱绻。  
他将难以想象，在鸣人现在全然黑暗的世界里，只剩下自己一个人的触碰与占有的绝顶滋味。  
在长时间的前戏与做爱中，他们变得有些倦怠，比起径直机械的进出来，更青睐于身体上的抚慰与唇舌间的缠绕。若是平时，鸣人那双明亮如晴海表面的眼睛这时候已经盈上了生理性的泪水，疲倦又专注地只看着佐助一个人。但现在绷带吸走了所有的泪水，也遮掩了一切的注视。他从一个吻中微微抽离，向自己年长的恋人提出请求：“我想和你一起射。”  
佐助依然不说话，只凑过去亲了亲他的眼睛，接着是嘴唇。他的动作变得更加快速，手也往下握住了鸣人的器官套弄。和之前的每一次做爱，每一次央求，他沉默着、无声地放纵他的每一个请求得到满足。  
在他们一起射出来时，佐助握住他的手，把他揽进自己怀里，不住地在他的金发上落下轻柔的吻。  
在颤抖结束后，他亲了亲鸣人的鼻尖，“生日快乐。”他们交换了一个吻。  
鸣人露出了微笑，一如既往地灿烂非常。他有些腿发颤地翻了过来，趴在了男人的身上，从坚实的胸膛上仰头看他，蓝色的眼睛藏在白色的绷带之后，“这次是你决定的，下次你生日的时候要换我来选。”  
“好。”男人在这点上充分顺从他的意愿，又亲了亲他的眼睛。  
他们有很多个未知的生日，还有很多个宽容的选择。


End file.
